Mean Girls Trailer- Featuring Characters from The Flash
by FlyingMouse
Summary: Mean Girls Trailer with characters from The Flash. I DO NOT OWN THE TRAILER NOR ANYTHING FROM THE FLASH!


_**IMPORTANT : While this can be enjoyed without remembering much about the official Mean Girls Trailer, you would have the best reading experience if you watch "Mean Girls Trailer" on Youtube (it's only 2-3 mins), just to refresh your memory on how the trailer goes :) I DO NOT OWN THE TRAILER NOR THE CHARACTERS**_

* * *

 **Joe West** : We have a new student with us, she just moved here from Africa.

 **Cecille** : Welcome!

 **Joanie** : ….I'm from Michigan.

 **Cecille** : …great…!

 _(flashes to scenes of Iris West)_

 **Iris (narrating)** : I'm 16. And till today, I was in a normal school for normal people. And then it was good-bye Africa. And…hello, Metahuman School.

 _(Iris walks up to Jessie and Cisco and smiles politely)_

 **Iris** : Hi, I'm Iris.

 **Jessie** : I'm Jessie. _(nods to Cisco)_ This is Cisco.

 **Cisco** : Watch out! New meat comin' through!

 **Jessie** : _(takes out a map)_ This map shows the Metahuman School's central nervous system: the cafeteria. _(nods to Matthew Kim, Melting Point)_ You got your cool Asians, _(nods to Ronnie, Firestorm)_ burnouts, _(nods to Ralph Dibny, Elongated Man)_ jocks, _(herself and Cisco)_ the greatest people you will ever meet….. _(nods to Caitlin, who turns into Killer Frost)_ …And the worst.

 _(shifts to a scene where Killer Frost confronts Iris)_

 **Killer Frost** : So you've never been to a Metahuman School before? Shut up. Shut up!

 **Iris** : …I didn't say anything.

 _(back to scene with Jessie and Cisco)_

 **Jessie** : The Plastics!

 **Iris** : Who are the Plastics?

 _(shifts to a scene where three women are walking through the Star Labs halls, looking like proud, smug models)_

 **Cisco** : They're team royalty, representing authority of all metahumans trying to take over the world.

 **Jessie (nods to Gypsy)** : That's Gypsy. She's one of the dumbest metas you will ever meet.

 _(shifts to a scene where Iris is talking to Gypsy)_

 **Gypsy** : _(vibes a nearby gadget)_ I'm kinda psychic.

 **Iris** : Really?

 **Gypsy** : Yeah! It's like I have ESPN or something!

 _(shifts to a scene where Amunette raises her hand, summoning metal fragments to coat her hand and forearm)_

 **Jessie (nods to Amunette)** : Amunette. She's got two Fendi purses, and a silver license.

 _(shifts to a scene where Killer Frost struts up to freeze a bunch of cops running her way)_

 **Jessie (nods to Killer Frost)** : And evil takes form in Killer Frost. She knows everything about everyone.

 **Cisco** : That's why her hair is so big. It's…full of secrets!

 _(shifts to a scene where Killer Frost is talking to Iris)_

 **Killer Frost** : We wanna invite you to have lunch with us.

 **Iris** : Killer Frost seems….sweet!

 **Killer Frost (honks horn from an ice-covered car)** : Get in loser, we're going shopping!

 _(At an ice castle)_

 **Iris** : Your house is really nice…

 **Killer Frost** : I know, right?

 **Iris (narrating)** : Being with the Plastics was like leaving the actual world. And…entering meta-girl world.

 **Amunette** : Have you seen any meta-guys that you think are cute yet?

 **Iris** : There's this guy in my Forensics class…his name is Barry Allen, the Flash.

 **Amunette** : _(gasps)_ No!

 **Gypsy** : No..!

 **Amunette** : That's Killer Frost's ex-boyfriend! Ex-boyfriends are off-limits. That's just like…the rules of metahuman feminism!

 **Killer Frost (calls Iris on the phone)** : Amunette told me that you like Barry Allen. I can talk to him for you if you want!

 **Iris** : Really? You would do that?

 _(shifts to a scene at a Halloween party at Star Labs, where Killer Frost and Barry are standing in front of each other, talking in low voices)_

 **Killer Frost (steps closer to Barry)** : You're so hot…

 _(Killer Frost kisses Barry and his body turns to ice)_

 **Iris (gasps)** : Why would she do that?!

 **Jessie** : She's a life-ruiner.

 **Iris (narrating)** : I knew how this would be settled in the metahuman world _(imagines a bunch of roaring and crashing bodies and explosions from different metahumans)_ But I was still a normal human with no meta-powers. So all the fighting had to be sneaky.

 **Killer Frost** : I wanna lose 3 pounds.

 **Iris** : There are these nutrition bars my mom uses to lose weight.

 _(at a clothing shop)_

 **Gypsy (tries to zip up Killer Frost's dress)** : It won't close!

 **Killer Frost** : It's a 5!

 **Lady at the shop** : You can try Sears.

 _(shifts to a scene where Killer Frost and Harrison "Harry" Wells are leaving Star Labs, and Killer Frost pulls out one of the bars Iris had given her)_

 **Harry** : Why're you eating a Calteen bar?

 **Killer Frost** : What?!

 **Harry** : They make you gain weight like crazy.

 _(random scenes of crazy stuff happening)_

 **Killer Frost (looking murderous)** : Who does she think she is?! I like invented her!

 _(more random scenes of crazy stuff happening)_

 **Killer Frost** : AHHHHHHHHHH!

 _(at Star Labs)_

 **Gypsy** : I'm sorry I laughed at you. _(falls back for the crowd of people to catch her)_

 **Felicity** : I'm sorry I called you fat. _(falls back for the crowd of Hogwarts students and teachers to catch her)_

 **Amunette** : I'm sorry that people are so jealous of me. But I can't help it that I'm popular and have superior meta powers. _(falls back for the crowd to catch her, but only Gypsy stands in place to do so, so Amunette falls on top of Gypsy)_

 **Cecille (steps forward to Amunette and Gypsy, who are groaning with pain)** : Walk it off! Walk it off!

 _(at a metahuman-only party)_

 **Gypsy** : You know who's looking fine tonight? _(nods at Cisco)_ Cisco Ramon.

 **Amunette (frowns with disgust)** : He's your ex.

 **Gypsy** : What? He's a good kisser!

 _(end trailer)_


End file.
